Son of The Olympians
by TheMistressofSass
Summary: Percy Jackson has fought the Minotaur at the age of 3, and lost his mother to it. The Olympians decide to take care of Percy and bless him with powers. Percy soon turns 12 and is sent to Camp Half Blood. No one can know that he is the hero of the prohecy, so Demeter claims him instead. Hades called Percy to the Underworld and told him to rescue Bianca and Nico without being caught
1. Chapter 1

In Montauk, sat a little boy crying for his mother life. He had just fought the Minotaur.

_Flashback_

_A little boy and his mother were playing around at the beach, happily, escaping from the little boy's stepfather who abused them. All of a sudden, they heard a roar. His mother looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Percy. Please be careful. You are special. I love you. Please remember that." The little boy's mother said. He looked at her in confusion, not understanding what she meant. His mother gave him a sad smile, right before a half bull half man came. The bull ran towards them, "Percy! Leap to the right or left when the Minotaur tries to get you!" She said. The little boy nodded, and his mother gave him a sad smile. _

_As soon as the Minotaur was 1 foot away, Percy leaped to the right. His mother hadn't been so lucky. The Minotaur grabbed his mother by her neck and started strangling her. Percy hit the Minotaur with his fists, but the Minotaur ignored him. His mother locked eyes with him and gave him one, sad smile, before her eyes rolled over and she stopped kicking and fighting._

_The Minotaur dropped her like a rag doll and looked at Percy. The Minotaur roared and got ready to charge. Percy looked at his mother again, realizing that the Minotaur killed his mother. Percy became furious, and looked at the Minotaur for vengence. Percy started glowing a sea green aura, and he felt adrenaline rush through him. He felt more powerful than he just did seconds ago. _

_The Minotaur made the mistake of charging. Percy leaped to the side and felt a familiar tug in his stomach. He felt something push him up, and he looked down see it was the water. Percy leaped to the Minotaur's head, and started to grab his horns. He started to feel that the right one was about to snap. Suddenly the Minotaur charged at nothing, and stopped a few seconds later. This caused Percy to go foward, and fall. In the process he took out the right horn but he grazed his stomach with the left one._

_The Minotaur roared angrily, and charged at Percy again. Percy stood up and buried the horn in the Minotaur's stomach. The Minotaur exploded into gold dust. Percy suddenly started to register the pain in his stomach. He howled painfully, and then an idea hit him. He crawled to the ocean and stuck his hand out. Soon the gash he had in his stomach started to close, but stayed as a scar. He crawled back to his mother and started to cry._

_Flashback End_

Suddenly, the sky started to cloud. The ocean sent violent waves. The dark was concealing them. A man flew down from the sky, a mean walked out of the ocean, and another man walked out of the shadows. The man that walked out of the ocean bent down next to Percy. "Percy, I am your father Posiedon. These are my brothers. Hades," He pointed to the on that walked out of the shadows, "and Zeus." He pointed to the one that flew down from the sky.

Young Percy hugged his father, crying into his chiton. "Brothers. We have to keep him. He is very powerful. He might be the one of The Great Prophecy." Posiedon explained to his brothers. "But brother, he might destroy Olympus like it says in the Prophecy." Zeus explained. "How about if the council decides." Hades suggested, looking at the little boy. He might hate demigods, but this one was more god like than mortal like. He radiated more power than the others, and it looked like he didn't fear much death. "He is 3 years old. We can train him to be different. We can train him to respect us. He can also be the Saviour of Olympus." Posiedon suggested. Zeus sighed. Percy ran to Hades, and hugged him too. "Well looks like Perseus isn't afraid of Death." Zeus joked. Hades knew that most demigods were afraid of him, they normally ran away.

But this one is the first that hugged him. He ran over to Zeus, and hugged him too. "Looks like young Perseus isn't afraid of many things." Zeus said, smiling down at him. Zeus hardly smiles, yet this one was brave. He liked him.

"Let us take him to Olympus." Posiedon said, smiling at his brave son. Zeus nodded and handed Percy over to Posiedon, where they evaporated and went to Olympus. Zeus flew back up to the sky, and Hades shadow traveled.

* * *

"Hermes." Zeus called. "Yes Zeus." Hermes appeared out of light. "Get all of the Olympians and Hestia. Bring them here for a meeting." Hermes vanished in light, and slowly the Olympians started to appear. Percy took his father's hand. Apollo was the first, and he saw Percy. "Who is this?" Apollo asked to Posiedon, smiling at the little kid who was smiling back. "Percy." Posiedon replied smiling. Apollo kneeled down and hugged Percy. "He's a cute one. Yet powerful too." He said, still hugging. "One day, I can teach you archery and how to drive my car." Apollo whispered in Percy's ear. Percy smiled and hugged him tighter.

They pulled away after a while, after more Olympians started to appear. Artemis stepped up to Posiedon, seeing the little boy in his arms. Artemis despised boys but looked at this little one. He meant no harm and she could see it, and started to look at Percy's memories. She saw that Percy and his mother were abused, and she had gained some respect for him.

Percy looked at Artemis who was standing in front of him, and held out his arms for her to hug him. He flashed her a cute smile, and Artemis hesitated for a second. She decided to give in after a while, deciding that the boy will do no harm to her. He squeezed her then let go, smiling yet again. Artemis smiled back at him, then turned to her throne.

"Olympians." Zeus bellowed, quieting everyone. "We are gathered here because Posiedon has had a son. He had just defeated the Minotaur, and is very powerful. He might be the one of The Great Prophecy, but he might destroy or might save Olympus." Zeus said, looking at everyone of them. Zeus was going to vote yes to keep young Perseus since he has been through a lot of stress. Though he might destroy Olympus, they can still train him. "We have options. We can train him to respect Olympus and make him swear on the River Styx to protect Olympus, and train him with the most powerful demigods in the world." He said, trying to get everyone to vote yest to keep yound Perseus.

"All in favor to keep Perseus?" Everyone but Dionysus raised their hands. Everyone glared at Dionysus, for trying to kill a young demigod who has done no harm to Olympus. Percy ran to demeter and asked very loudly, "Do you have ceweal?" Everyone laughed but Demeter put him on her lap, and gave him cereal. (Coco Puffs.) For the rest of the meeting they talked about what to do with Percy. "We should train him with fallen heroes in Elysium." Hades said, standing up from his throne. "He could be the greatest demigod ever. He could be a protector of Olympus." He finished. Everyone looked at him in agreement. "What if he doesn't protect Olympus?" Dionysus asked, of coursed bored out of his mind in this meeting. "We could make him swear on the River Styx." Zeus suggested. Some people looked at him shocked, Percy didn't know what the River Styx was, so he was confused. "We could. We can explain it to him when he is older. I know that he will protect it with his heart and will do anything to defend it, whether he kills himself or not. His fatal flaw is loyalty." Athena said.

"All in favor for Percy to vote on the River Styx to protect Olympus no matter what, and never betray us?" Zeus asked, his face a bit happy because he keep his nephew. Every one raised their hands up, all looking at Percy. Percy shifted in Demeter's lap a little embarresed since he didn't know why they were all looking at him. "Percy, repeat after me." Demeter said, looking at him. So far Percy loved Demeter as a mom. "I swear" Demeter started, "I swear"

"On the"

"On the"

"River Styx"

"Rivew Sticks" Everyone chuckled at Percy at that, since he couldn't really say many things.

"River Styx." Demeter reapeted and smiled at him, trying to make him say it correctly. Athena concentrated hard on Percy and helped him out. "I swear on the River Styx to defend Olympus no matter what." Athena said, clear, "I swear on the River Styx to defend Olympus no matter what." Percy repeated, this time with no grammar errors which was unlike a 3 year old, and everybody looked at Athena and smiled at her gratefully.

"It will be best if we bless him with our powers." Zeus suggested out of the blue which was unlike him, he never does anything for kids. "Give him a home. On Olympus. He could be homeschooled, he could travel to the Underworld to learn the ways of great heroes, go to Posiedon's Palace and he could learn from Triton." Zeus said staring at Percy, the ends of his mouth twitching from trying to hide a smile.

"Are you sure?" Hermes asked, seeing if he thought twice about it. "Yes." Zeus said, still staring at Percy. Percy felt the stare and turned to Zeus, and he showed him a smile that showed him trust, faithfulness, happiness, joy, etc. Zeus couldn't resist the smile anymore and smiled so big that everyone was shocked to see him with the smile, since this was the third time he flashed that smile in his whole life, so this must be a pretty big deal.

"I, Zeus, King of the Gods, bless Perseus Jackson with my powers."

"I, Hades, King of the Underworld, bless Persues Jackson with my powers." Everyone was smiling at him, and he smiled a very happy smile and that just made Artemis crack. "I shall become his Patron." She blurted, then looked at Zeus for approvel. "Very well." Zeus said, calm on the outside yet happy on the inside. "I, Artemis, shall be Perseus Jackson's Patron." She said smiling at him, glad that she made the choice before anyone else. "I don't need to bless him. If I start home schooling him now, then he will be very smart when it comes to The Great Prochecy." Athena proposed. Zeus nodded, and he was grateful again, this toddler will become the greatest demigod of all time.

"Anyone else want to bless him?" Zeus asked, looking at the other Olympians. "I, Aphrodite, Godess of Love, bless Perseus Jackson with handsomeness." Aphrodite said. She didn't want this little hero being ugly, and she sensed that many girls will like him when he grows up. "Artemis and I could teach him archery." Apollo proposed. "But wouldn't he learn that in Elysium?" Hades asked. He wanted Percy to become Prince of the Underworld, he believes that he will grow up confident, a leader, and determined. That's what he needs in a Prince. "Whenever he comes back to Olympus we could train him." Artemis said.

"We could also teach him to master his powers and manipulate the Mist." Hestia said. Zeus nodded as well as the others. "We can make him a throne here. I believe that he will be in the solstice's." Posiedon spoke. "All in favor of creating a throne for Perseus?"

Athena, Zeus, Apollo, Artemis, Demeter, Hestia, Posiedon, Hermes, and Hades all voted yes. "Very well." Zeus snapped his fingers and a throne appeared next to Apollo, and his thron was ocean blue with lightning bolts and skulls on the side. Demeter grabbed Percy an put him on the throne, and he loved it. It was the most comftorable thing he had ever sat on. He had a chiton on, greek sandals, and a crown made of leaves just like the rest.

Zeus turned to Percy and smiled. "You can call us all Dad, or Mom." He said. Everyone smiled and Percy finally found his family.

"Now, when shall we start?" Zeus asked smiling.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it. It took me most of my day to make this, I really like it and I have a passion for making it, and I believe it's going to be different yet very good.**


	2. Dr Thorn

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

_8 years later, Winter Solstice_

Percy was in Elysium and he was training with Achilles, before the Winter Solstice meeting. "Ha!" he yelled as he tried to stab Achilles, only to be blocked by it. He faked a slash at his head, and Achilles ducked and Percy did a downward arc instead. Achilles blocked it mid air and stood up. They both slashed at the same time, which they both caught. Achilles forced Percy's sword down, and Percy let him. Once Achilles forced it down, he had gotten distracted and Percy ducked down and tried to kick his legs for him to loose balance. Achilles jumped and made a downward arc. Percy rolled to the left as soon as he saw the sword.

"Boys!" I heard Alecto yell, interrupting our fight. "Lord Perseus, you need to go to the Solstice." Alecto said. "Achilles, can we train afterwards?" Percy asked hopefully. "Sure, get here fast." Achilles said. Percy nodded at both of them and shadow traveled to the Empire State Building. No one saw him since the Mist covered him up. He went to the doorman, and winked at him, knowing that he could see me shadow travel. he made way for me, "Lord Perseus, 600th floor, right?" He asked. He knew me since I always go to Olympus. I heard saw a guy in a wheel chair with a bunch of kids that had Camp Half Blood shirts on.

"Yeah. Oh, and Diamonto. Keep those guys in Camp Half Blood shirts a little busy, will ya?" I asked in my slang english accent to blend in with the crowd. "Of course, Lord Perseus." I flashed a smile at him then went to the elevator.

As soon as the elevator doors were about to close, I saw one of the guys with a Camp Half Blood shirt on do a double take at me. I then noticed that the red button was shining because I had chosen it.

* * *

I walked into the throne room, and saw my family. I ran over to them and gave a hug to each one of them, since most of them I hadn't seen in a while. I hadn't seen Hestia in a while, come to think of it. She was the one that kept the family together, so she's basically my favorite mom. I don't say "Lord" or "Lady" to them since I am basically they're son.

They didn't care if I called them mom or dad. In fact, they don't like it when I call them "Lord" or "Lady" and bow to them. They treat me like family, and this is the only one I will ever have. "Watch my throne please. I won't hesitate to blast a camper." I said before I exited. I looked out of my window and saw the campers staring in awe, and I'm pretty sure I saw a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes say, "I can do better than this." I chuckled, knowing Athena, or mom best said, that she is the Goddess of crafts, means she could kick anyone's ass.

See, I don't use any of the Olympians as curses, it offends them

* * *

About 5 minutes later, the camp arrived. I was hidden in the shadows because those people at camp can't know who I am, since they might think it's unfair that I could stay with the Olympians and learn from them. I saw some twins that had a mischevious glint in their eyes, no doubt that they are Sons of Hermes. They had nametags, and the one on the right was Travis, and the one on the left was Connor. Travis was a bit taller than Connor, and they both had baby blue eyes and brown hair.

There was a girl that had a bit of makeup, black hair and blue eyes. Her nametag said Silena, and it had a heart next to the name. She looked pretty, she might be a daughter of Aphrodite. The next was a African American, brown eyes and curly brown hair. He was talking with Hephaestus and showing him a sword. The other on had a scar on his cheek and sandy blonde hair, and baby blue eyes. He had the same familiar mischevious glint as Travis and Connor, so he must be a Son of Hermes.

They're also was a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes similair to Apollo's. His nametag said Lee, and he had a arrow bellow his name. So must be Apollo's son. The girl with blonde hair and grey eyes's name is Annabeth. Possibly a Daughtet of Athena.

"Lord Zeus, who's throne is that?" Travis asked. He was eyeing it, trying to see if their was a nametag or something, I guess. "It's nobody's" Zeus replied looking at him. Everyone silenced since he had spoken, everyone looking at him or Travis. Suddenly he ran to my throne, and all of the Olympians sat up. Hermes ran after him, but it was too late. He tried sitting on the throne, but as soon as he touched it, I sent a blast of lightning and water. He flew and slammed into the wall, getting dazed. Everyone went to sit next to him, and Apollo and Lee were trying to help.

Soon they sent Travis to the infirmary in Olympus, and the meeting started. They talked about the camp, and other things. 30 minutes later, Zeus spoke. "How about if you guys go on a tour?" He suggested. "Of course, Lord Zeus." Chiron, the Centaur from camp, also one of my trainors, replied. As soon as they left the throne room I came out of the shadows. "Percy. Come, sit in your throne. We have to talk to you." Posiedon said. I quickly got over to my throne, and as soon as I touched it, I was wearing a chiton, greek sandals, and a crown of leaves. I immediatley adjusted to the size, and I was about 10 feet tall.

"Next summer, we will send you to Camp Half Blood." Zeus said. I didn't want to go, just by looking at the others I could tell they hadn't been taught to respect. "But Dad. They barely have any respect." I complained. I looked over to Dionysus and he was bored out of his mind. "The reason why you are going is because Apollo has seen a vision. The Great Prophecy will start next summer, and all we know is that there will be another Son of Poseidon. He is not the Hero of the Prohecy, and he will go on a quest with a Daughter of Athena and a satyr. There will be many times where they will need help, so I am going to send you privatley. You will be claimed by Demeter and the only one from the Demeter cabin who will know about you is their counselor, Katie Gardner. Chiron and Dionysus will also know, and if you want to go the Underworld, Poseidon's Palace, or here, please notify them." Zeus said, convincing me to go. I didn't have a choice anyways, I know that they will make me go.

"Fine. But what if I have to tell them?"

"Then we will all go to Camp Half Blood for your claiming. Oh, and don't use your powers from us, and don't sword fight in public. Hephaestus can make you a private sword fighting arena deep in the forest in a cave if you want, we don't want you going rusty." Zeus said with a wink at the final sentence.

"When do I start?"

"You will start the day the Son of Poseidon arrives, 5 hours earlier. Demeter will claim you at the camp fire." Then I heard Chiron and the other demigods coming in, and I had a feeling something was missing. I dismissed that feeling and hid in the shadows.

* * *

_3 years later_

"Remember Percy. You have to concentrate on the target, string by your nose, anticipate where the target is going." Orion said. I was in Archery lessons, and he was teaching me how to accuratly shoot the target while the target was moving. "Perseus. Your father is calling you." Alecto said, flying in. I sighed and looked at Orion. "Until next time." I said, and Orion nodded and waved bye. I teleported to Hades, who was sitting in his throne, talking with Persephone. "Hello Percy." Hades greeted. Persephone stood up and kissed me on the cheek and then sat back down on her throne. "Hello father." I said, nodding to him. He smiled at me, then his expression turned serious.

"Percy, I will have to send you on a quest. You have to save your brother and sister from a boarding school in Bar Harbour. The Son of Poseidon, Daughet of Athena, Daughter of Zeus, and a satyr are going there on a quest to save them. You have to interfere and save your brother and sister. Their names are Nico and Bianca Di Angelo. Try to not get caught, try to blend in the shadows."

"Yes, father. I will hurry and go. See you guys when I get back." I said, waving goodbye.

* * *

I shadow traveled to the boarding school. It looked like an evil castle, and I have to say it almost gave me the creeps. Almost. I hurried to the dance floor and I saw the Son of Posiedon. His name was Alejandro, and he was an arrogant prick and a horrible excuse for a demigod. The Daughter of Athena is more friendly and I know her a bit more from camp, and her name was Annabeth. I quickly put on my hoodie and shades, that's what I always use as a disguise. I made sure that I had my ring on, which was my bow, my watch/shield made by my brother Tyson, my pen Riptide, my spear of Achilles who gave me it last year that transformed into a necklace, and my trident that turned into a bracelet.

I had everything, so I stepped out of my hiding place and onto the dance floor. I searched for my brother and sister, and I was glad that they were still there. I saw the demigods dancing, and I saw that Annabeth was glaring daggers at Alejandro, who was trying to kiss her. The satyr was dancing with the daughter of Zeus, and they were having a conversation. I used the shadows to listen to what they were saying.

"Something here really smells!" The satyr said. "Oh shut up Grover." Thalia, Daughter of Zeus said. "No, I mean demigod smell. But I don't smell much human smell in him or her, it's more godly like." Grover said. "Grover, that's impossible. And you know it." Actually, that's not impossible. My blood is mixed with a lot of ichor than normal... "Where are the other demigods?" Thalia said. I looked around for a long time and sure enough, they weren't there. I saw that the other demigods went to help and save them.

I went outside and I saw a manticore and my brother and sister cowering in fear. I hurried over and comforted them "Hey guys. My name is Percy Jackson, and I am your brother. We share the same father, so please come with me and we can escape this and leave." I said. One of them glanced at over my shoulder and I saw what they were looking at. Artemis and her hunters were trying to fight the manticore.

I saw that Annabeth jumped on the manticore, and the hunters let they're arrows fly. Annabeth was still on the manticores back, and the manticore was stumbling back, until it reached the cliff. I ran over, and I saw everyone staring at me. "No!" I heard Thalia scream. She ranover to the manticore, but it was to late. He leaped over the cliff. I ran as fast as I could and jumped, willing the wind currents to pull me down faster. I looked up and I saw the hunters and Thalia looking at us in terror. I tackled Annabeth's waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I shadow traveled in mid-air about 5 feet before we hit the ground.

"NOO!" I heard Thalia scream louder before we shadow travel, and I could hear the Hunters trying to calm her. I shadow traveled and we landed behind them, and I could hear Annabeth's heavy breathing. She was scarred because her arms were still wrapped around me, and she was shaking. A hunter looked at me and poked Thalia, which made Thalia look behind her. "Annabeth?" She asked calmer, and I could feel Annabeth burry her head at the crook of my neck.

"H-how? I thought you were k-kid-n-napped by that guy." Thalia stuttered. I pulled away from Annabeth and Annabeth stared at me in awe. "Who are you? You're always saving me and Alejandro from quests." Annabeth said, still in awe. "You've seen him before?" A hunter asked. "Yeah, why do you think I wrapped my arms around his neck?" Annabeth asked. Thalia looked at me in amazment, before Alejandro interrupted. "Ladies. You all know you want me, not this pathetic demigod. I can control water, he's probably a creep who can control the shadows." I walked over to him, and stared at him. I bet that he was waiting for me to say an insult, well, it him a lot harder. I punched him hard on his temple, and he got dazed, and was about to fall on his face before I caught him by the shirt. "Don't _ever_ try to flirt with the Hunter of Artemis or insult me." He nodded and I let go of his shirt but pushed him a little so he could fall on his face. I walked over to Nico and Bianca. "You guys will have to master shadow travel with your father. Come on, but first I need to talk with someone." I said. They nodded and followed me. "Wait. We need to take them to Camp." Annabeth said stopping me. I smirked and looked at her. "My father gave me strict orders to save them and bring them to him." I said. I continued walking but Annabeth stopped me again. "Your father is Hades. He's probably going to kill them." She said putting a hand on my chest. "Why would he kill his own children?" I asked. She took her hand off my chest and stared at them. She let me pass and I walked over to a girl with aurburn hair and silver eyes.

I quickly took off my sunglasses and changed my eye color to silver. Artemis nodded and smiled at me and motioned me to pass. I nodded at her and took my brothers with me, shadow traveling them to the Underworld.

* * *

"Dad! I saved my siblings!" I exclaimed, running to him with my brother and sister. I had explained them the whole demigod thing and my name, and they hugged me afterwards. "Well done Percy." He said and hugged me. I hugged him back and he hugged my brother and sister.

"Well, we have to go to Camp dad. I can train them there." I said. I took of my hoodie and sunglasses for them to see me. "Look, at camp I'm a Son of Demeter, so I don't have much attention. You can't tell anyone that I am the one with the hoodie and sunglasses." I said. They nodded and they took my hand. "Now, let's shadow travel to camp."

* * *

**How much did you guys like chapter 2?**


	3. Nemean Lion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

* * *

I shadow traveled and landed right in front of the entrance of Camp Half Blood. Nico and Bianca were holding my hands, helping a little in the shadow travel by focusing. I put my hands on their backs, gave them a reasurring smile, and left to go the campfire.

"Percy how did you find those campers?" Annabeth asked me in shock at the campfire. "I was coming over here until I saw a guy with a hoodie and glasses and told me to bring them here. So, that's what I did." I lied smoothly. Thanks to all those years with Hermes. "Wait, did the guy with a hood and glasses tell you his name?"

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'. She studied me a little, probably noticed that we had the same chin. "Are you sure?" She asked just in case. "Yes. Why are you so concerned?"

"Because that guy has been saving me for 3 many years, and he hasn't revealed himself yet. Today he had taken Nico and Bianca with him, because his father said to bring his brother and sister."

"Well I didn't really know him, and I thought he was a God. He had a lot of aura, equivalent to Demeter." I said, not looking in her eyes.

"That's a lot. I mean, the same aura as an Olympian. I wish I could just see his face and thank him, and hopefully reveal his true identity." As soon as I was about to open my mouth, the oracle came. And that's not a good sign.

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand._

Then the oracle fell. Chiron carried her back to the attic, and then a flash of gold light appeared. "Artemis has been kidnapped!" Apollo yelled. There were gasps every where, and I was filled with rage. You could see my eyes glowing, and that's not a good sign. There were huge waves at the lake, lightning above, though I think Thalia is also controlling the lightning.

"Zoe shall be assigned this quest." Apollo said, sitting right next to me. "There shall be one male, and I shall choose that one." Apollo said. There were protests of 'No!'s coming from the Hunters and the Campers. Alejandro was whispering to his friends about something, and they nodded and patted him on the back. "I know it's going to be me, I'm like Apollo's favorite demigod." I heard him saying. I could tell that all of the girls were glaring at him, saying that they didn't want to be with him.

"Zoe, choose the girls." Apollo said, winking at me. I think that he is going to interfere in this quest. "Alright. I pick Phoebe, Annabeth, and Thalia." Zoe said. She started staring at all the boys, no scratch that glaring. Especially at Alejandro, I bet she must hate him when he decided to flirt with the Hunters. Apollo gave me a hug and a wink, and I already know who is going to be the male on the quest. "It shall be Percy Jackson." He said, winking at me again.

"No! He's just a stupid Son of Demeter!" Alejandro protested, glaring at Apollo. "What makes you think that he could go on this quest, I haven't even seen him fight! I bet he can't!" Alejandro kept on protesting. I bowed to the Hunters, and glared at Alejandro. I could tell Zoe didn't expect this respect, she was a bit startled with the other Hunters.

"Shut up Alejandro." Apollo commanded, scaring Alejandro in the process. "Percy has met Artemis before, and she has a lot of respect for the guy." Apollo said, glaring at Alejandro. Apollo has been very protective over me in the years at Olympus, and we are best buds too. "Zoe, when shall you want to leave?" Chiron asked. "At first light tomorrow. Pack your bags, _boy_" She said boy with disgust. I need to earn some respect soon, I don't want them to think that I am like Alejandro.

* * *

It was first light and I had packed all my things. My black card filled with money given to me by Hades, my backpack that you could fill with unlimited things, ambrosia and nectar, my ring, my watch, my bracelet, my pen, and my necklace.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked, standing next to Thalia. "Yes." Zoe said.

We were driving calmly heading towards a museum, and we were entering a café. The girls were sitting down until I saw some empousai. "I'll be right back." I said, leaving the café. I heard Phoebe say "Boys are so stupid." and Zoe nodded in agreement. I rolled my eyes and followed the empousai.

I saw them enter room and I quickly followed behind them in a shadow. I saw a guy named Luke Castellan, and another who I am guessing was a Titan, and Dr. Thorn.

"Fool!" I heard the Titan say and slapping Dr. Thorn. "How did you let a demigod grab Annabeth?"

"I-I-" He was interrupted by the Titan slapping him again. "We need to find that guy. But for now, we need to kill Thalia. She might be the one of the Prophecy, we need to kill her." The Titan said, grabbing a piece of leather jacket from Thalia. He handed to some Spartus. Oh no. That can't be good. "Atlas! I sense a demigod in the room!" I quickly shadow traveled to the café, knowing that about a dozen Spartus are going to kill Thalia.

"We need to leave now!" I said. "Why?" Phoebe asked. She was still looking at me in disgust. "Atlas sent Spartus at Thalia!" I said. They quickly grabbed all of their things and we started heading out to the museum. We were at the airplane exhibit when we heard a child clinging to his mom. "Look mommy! A cat!" He said, pointing to the cat. The cat was a Nemean Lion, the on that Heracles defeated. Heracles taught me about the Nemean Lion, and told me how to kill it. The mouth was it's weakness.

The Hunter started shooting at it, but they didn't make a scrath. The arrows would just bounce off him. Thalia summoned lightning, but that didn't effect him either. Annabeth tried stabbing him, but that also didn't help. Then, I got an idea. "Hey Kitty Cat!" I yelled, getting his attention towards me. "What are you doing?!" Annabeth exclaimed. I just grinned at her, then my attetion back to the Nemean Lion. The Lion charged at me, and I was preparing myself. As soon as he was 3 feet away from killing me, I shadow traveled to another place. The Lion looked at me again, furious. He roared, and I got the perfect chance. I twisted the ring on my finger, revealing a silver and gold bow, and I shot the monster in the mouth. The Lion roared again, and I charged. I stabbed at the Nemean Lion in the roof of his mouth, causing him to roar more and back up. I shot the monster more, and it finally exploded into gold dust.

"How?" Zoe asked, staring at me in awe. I bowed, "Perseus Jackson, Son of The Olympians." I said, then stopped bowing. They all stared at me in awe. I looked at Thalia who was shocked and in awe, and I hugged her. "Glad to be your baby brother, sis." I whispered in her ear and pulled away. She smiled at me, and I turned to Annabeth. "I am the one with the hoodie and glasses." I smiled at her, and turned to the 2 Hunters. "I am respected by Artemis, she is practically a mother to me." I said. "Well, we should get moving before a dozen Spartus come to get Thalia." I said, and walking back to the car as if nothing happened.

* * *

**Have a good day!**


	4. Stick Figures Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Merry Christmas Eve! **

**Shout out goes for EVERYONE! (Not a user, I mean everyone as everyone who reads this)**

* * *

While I was walking to the car, I noticed that it wasn't there anymore. Staring at it confused I decided for the rest to get here. "Umm guys? Do you happen to know where the car is?" They exchanged glances and looked around confused. "I swear we left it there..." Zoe said, then her eyes widened with shock, then it boiled with fury. "They stole it!" She exclaimed.

Sure enough, we had been robbed. I could tell that the others were already freezing since it was winter, but I wasn't the slightest bit cold. Why, you ask? Well, getting blessed by Hestia has it's perks. The others were getting closer to eachother for warmth, and since I know that the Hunters wouldn't like it if I got too close to them (possibly getting killed if I did), I decided to stay away, walking in front of them. "Why aren't you cold?" Annabeth asked, shivering. "The hearth has it's perks." I said smiling. At the corner of my eye (or shadow eye) I saw Annabeth and Thalia move a little closer to me. I smirked and continued until we found a homeless guy at a fire.

"Hey kids, wanna share the fire?" He asked. The girls nodded and sat down in front of the fire so they wouldn't freeze to death. I sat beside Annabeth who was the farthest from the fire, and I looked at the homless guy. I sensed an aura around him, but a type of aura that I was too familiar with. I eyed him carefully, and I saw a little bit of Apollo's blue eyes.

I decided that I wouldn't say his name and just play along. "So uh, do you know if there are any trains west?" I asked, looking at him with a _I-know-you're-Apollo _look. He winked at me and pointed to a train. I saw a freigth train, free of snow. It was one of those automobile-carrier trains, and on the side it said **SUN WEST LINE. **Huh. An Apollo like name. I looked at where Apollo was and he was gone with the fire.

The girls started shivering again and we headed to the train. We were stopped by a mortal guard who had a police outfit on. "Hey! You kids over there! What are you doing?" I saw the girls trying to come up with an excuse, but I stepped up. I snapped my fingers one time and spoke, "You let us go. Your boss would've fired you if not. In fact, you decided to go home right now." The guard looked at me in curiousity, but then he just shook his head. "Sorry about that." He said and head off to his house.

"What was that?" Thalia asked. "You almost made me go home." She said. All of the girls were looking at me, and I'm pretty sure it took all their willpower to not go home. "Haven't heard of charmspeak?" I said, in an obvious tone. They all shook their heads. "It's a blessing Aphrodite gives to someone. You can make anyone to do anything you want." I said, and headed over to the train.

"I'm hungry." Phoebe complained once we entered the train. The girls nodded in agreement, and started searching through their bags. I just smirked, thought of rice and sausage, and I clapped my hands. That got their attention, and they saw my food. "Okay. Seriously, how many powers do you have?" Annabeth asked. I smirked and asked, "Well, what would you girls like?"

"Ham and cheese sandwich, please." Annabeth asked. "Coming right up." I said and clapped my hands. A ham and cheese sandwich appeared, and Annabeth stared at me in awe. "Could you melt the cheese please?" She asked handing me the sandwich. I nodded and took a step back from the group. I lit my hands on fire and was about to touch the sandwich when I got interrupted. "No! Don't burn the sandwich!" Annabeth yelled. I just smirked and reduced the fire on my hands to a small flame on my finger. I looked at Annabeth for permission. "That's more like it." She said.

I handed her the sandwich when the cheese was melted enough. The rest asked for their food, and so on. We were eating when I could tell that Zoe and Phoebe were shivering since they weren't at my side. Annabeth was on my right, and Thalia was on my left. They had sat there because I was warm. I pulled out a tray from my back pack and lit it on fire and placed it in the middle. They all scooted closer to the fire, and Zoe's and Phoebe's shivering stopped.

I finished my dinner and sat up. "I'm going to find a car to sleep in. Good night." I said and went to find a car, and found a lamborghini. I didn't want to sleep. I didn't want to dream, it might be something I don't like.

"Don't be afraid to dream." I looked right next to me and found the homeless guy. "Apollo?" I said calmly, not surprised to see him. He put his hands to his ears dramatically:

_Dreams like a podcast_

_Downloading truth in my ears_

_They tell me cool stuff_

"Yep it's you." I figured that it would be him because no one can make a haiku that bad. Apollo chuckled. "Call me Fred though, Zeus can't know that I am helping you guys." He said.

"In what?"

"Can't you see? Look outside." Apollo said pointing. I looked outside and saw how fast it was.

"How fast are we moving?"

"Pretty fast. It'll get you across a good chunk of land." Apollo said.

"Can you tell us where Artemis is?" I asked. Apollo sighed. "No. She's... Clouded from me. But you can seek out old Nereus in San Fransisco. He has the gift of knowlegde and a sharp eye. He's the Old Man of the Sea."

"Thanks Fred."

"No problem Fish Face."

And just like that, Apollo (or Fred) dissapeared in a flash of gold light. I closed my eyes and I immediatley fell asleep.

* * *

Next morning, I woke up and went over to the girls. "Good morning." I said, sitting down with the rest. I clapped and 4 plates with bacon and scrambled eggs, appeared, and I clapped again and blue pancakes appeared. "Blue pancakes?" Phoebe asked. "Yep. I love them." I said while taking a bite. The girls stared at me weirdly, but shrugged it off afterwards and ate.

"Why does this taste better than any meal I've had before?" Thalia asked. "I don't know." I said while eating my last piece of blue pancakes. Soon, the train came to a stop. "I think we arrived." I said. I got out of the train first and helped the girls down. Phoebe was the on that didn't want my help "I can do it myself." She said rather harshly. "I'm just helping, that's all." I said. Zoe glared at her and she accepted my help.

I saw a sign where it said: _Welcome to Cloudcroft, New Mexico. _"Looks like we're in New Mexico."

"Impossible. We couldn't have made it that far in one day." Annabeth said. "We had a little help from my friend Fred." I said while smirking. "Who's Fred?" Thalia asked. Zoe rolled her eyes. "Fred is Apollo's mortal disguise." She said. "How about if we find a car rental?" Thalia suggested. We all agreed and set off.

After about 3 hours of searching, we found out it was a really small town so we wouldn't find a car rental. "We should get out of this town. Let's just stick with walking for now, I guess." Zoe said. We started walking for about 4 hours until we found a suitable camp site by a creek. I helped set up tents. Zoe and Phoebe in the first one, Annabeth and Thalia in the second one, and of course I was alone in the third one.

That night I couldn't go to sleep. I kept tossing and turning, but I couldn't go to sleep. I decided I would sit out in the creek. I looked up at the moon where I felt a bit more power because of Artemis's blessing. I headed over to the creek and sat down. I willed the water to circle me then go back to the creek. I started to create waves, and then I willed the water to make shapes like triangles or squares and things like that.

"Hey." I heard Annabeth say, and sit next to me. "Hey." I replied again and kept on making shapes. I made the water shoot up then fall back down gracefully. "That's incredible." I heard Annabeth say under her breath. I looked at her and she was shivering. "You okay?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." She says. "You know, I can see you shivering." I said matter-of-factly. I took off my silver jacket that Artemis gave me handed it too her. "Take it." I said. "No, it's yours." She said declining it. I rolled my eyes and lit my hand. I made a small fire right next to us, and started creating shapes.

"Wow." I heard her say. She was shivering still but less. I stood up and put the jacket around her, and she stopped shivering. "Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you give me the jacket?"

"Because you were shivering." I said. She rolled her eyes but kept it on. I made two stick figures in the fire, and made them fight. Annabeth was watching, and she was shocked. "You know, Seaweed Brain-" I cut her off. "Seaweed Brain?" I asked raising my eyebrow. "Well then Wise Girl." I said. She smiled. "Alejandro calls me Wise Ass. I really hate it. All he does is check me out and try to 'get it on' with me." She said. For some reason this made me angry. I blinked and my eyes turned orange and the fire rose.

"I hate those type of guys." I said. The fire rose higher, and they stick figures did too. "Percy calm down." Annabeth said. She had backed away from the fire. Suddenly, my eyes turned back to seagreen and the fire was calm again. This time, Annabeth sat down next to me instead of across from me. "Why Seaweed Brain?" I asked. "Because your eyes are the color of the sea, and your not the sharpest out there." She reasoned.

"What about Wise Girl?" She asked. "Because you're incredibly smart." I said. She smiled at the compliment and I saw a bit of red on her cheeks. "Do you think Artemis will be okay?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, we could also get information from our dreams. Possibly not good information but it still helps."

"True."

I looked at the creek and created a water horse that was 5 centimeters tall. I also created one made out of fire, and I willed them to come where we were sitting. Annabeth looked at them in awe. "It takes years of practice. It's not as easy as you think." I said. I was getting tired and I think Annabeth was too. "Annabeth are you tired?"

"Nooo." She said in a yawn. I chuckled and I saw that her eye lids were heavy. I chuckled more and made the fire calmer. Annabeth was trying hard to not sleep. "I don't wanna go to sleep." She said like a 5 year old. I stayed there for a few more minutes until I saw Annabeth move a little. I saw that she had fallen asleep. I put out the fire and carried her bridal style to her tent. I tucked her in her sleeping bag, and I started to leave. "Percy?" I looked at her. "Thanks." She said. I smiled, "Your welcome." I said. and left to go to my tent.

* * *

Next morning, I was the first one to wake up. I made a fire and sat down. I made many figures, and I clapped for a plate full of blue cookies. I made 4 plates more if anyone else wanted too. The girls came and sat down. "Blue cookies?" Zoe asked. I chuckled, "Yeah, I love anything that's blue. One of the only memories that I had of my mom is that she was fighting with my stepfather one time about if blue food exists. The next morning she had made blue pancakes and blue cookies. So pretty much she rebelled against my abusive stepfather." I said. Phoebe raised her eyebrows. "Abusive?" She asked. "Yeah. Look." I said. I took off my shirt and showed them my back.

"All of the x's are from my stepfather." I said. There were about 3 x's on my back, one for every year. "What about the on on your stomach?" Thalia asked. I turned around an looked at the one on my stomach. The only thing that could distract you from the scars on my stomach was my 6 pack and other muscles. "I got that one from the Minotaur." I said. "When did you fight the Minotaur?" Zoe asked. "When I was three. It killed my mother but I managed to break the right horn and kill it." I said. They gasped. "How did you kill it at such a young age?" Annabeth asked. "I don't know. I got pissed off at the Minotaur and killed it." I said casually.

As I was putting my shirt back on, I saw a Spartus in the distance. "Spartus. We need to leave." I said. I put the fire out and packed my tent fast. I helped the girls and as soon as we were about to leave, the Spartus started to attack. There was half a dozen, and they all focused on Thalia. My eyes turned electic blue and I smited one Spartus and killed it, 5 left to go.

I took on the first Spartus, and sparred with it. I slashed, stabbed, thrusted, rolled, ducked, all in that sequence. I noticed that the Spartus were all doing that sequence, so I decided to sabotage it. Right when it stabbed, I sidestepped and tripped him, and when he fell on the ground, almost immediatley I stabbed him. He turned into gold dust. I saw Phoebe try to fight with the dagger and was losing. She was on the offence when suddenly, the Spartus disarmed her when she tried to attack. Phoebe was in shock and she couldn't move from shock. The Spartus was about stab her when I pushed her and the Spartus stabbed my right shoulder, which went right through me. I looked at my shoulder and I saw the blade sticking out. The Spartus pulled his sword away and I fell to the ground.

"Percy!" I heard Annabeth call. Phoebe was still in shock that I sacrificed myself for her until an arrow impaled it self in the Spartus which caused it to explode in gold dust. The girl's went to my side and saw that there was a puddle of blood and I was suffering blood loss. "Thalia, go get some ambrosia and nectar." She commanded. "No." I protested. Zoe just stared at me and the others did too. "Water." I croaked out. My eye lids felt heavy and I started to drift away in darkness. Thalia ran to get water and the others stayed with me. "Come on. You can do this stay with us." Zoe said. I nodded, but my eye lids kept on shutting. I forced them open. "Why did you sacrifice your self for me?" Phoebe asked. "I put others needs before mine." I said in almost a whisper.

I started to close my eyes until Annabeth slapped me. I raised an eyebrow at her. "You were drifting away." She said with tears in her eyes. I saw a tear go down her cheek, and a forced my arm to lift to cup her cheek and clean it. I put my arm down when I couldn't do anything else and I stared into the other's eyes.

I saw Thalia come with two enormous buckets of water and Phoebe ran to get one. They poured the first bucket on my shoulder and waited for a second. I stared at my shoulder and saw that it was closing, but slowly. Not enough. They poured the second one on me and it closed a little faster and gave me more strength. I started to heal faster and in about 20 seconds, the wound fully closed up.

"Oh my gods." They all stared at me in complete shock. I managed a small, weak smile. I blacked out 5 seconds later.

* * *

**Who else liked this chapter? Review, favorite, and follow!**


	5. Talos

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! I've been reading the reviews, and if you want to leave a suggestion, leave one. I'll read them and I'll try and put them when I can. If you guys have been wondering when Percy will reveal his true identity to camp, It's going to be later. He's going to have an epic entrance, that's all I can say for now.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own PJO.**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. I looked around to see where I was, and I saw that I was in my tent. Right next to me, was a bottle of water. I took it and slpashed it on me. There, I felt better. I put a shirt on (no idea why my shirt was off) and as I was about to grab a shirt, I felt pain on my right shoulder. I looked at it and I saw a scar, then everything hit me like a pile of bricks (no not literally). I had remembered that I had been stabbed and I had fell unconsious. I put the shirt on and got out of my tent.

Immediatley, I was attacked. "Percy! You're alive!" I heard Thalia say. All of the girls had hugged me, (even the Hunters) "How long was I out?" I asked. "About 3 hours. Apollo said that you were in a coma, and it was possible that you could've died in your sleep." Phoebe said. I hugged them back and they pulled away. "We should get going. We shouldn't waste time." I said. "You literllay just got out of a coma and you're willing to leave now?!" Zoe asked. "Yeah. We need to save Artemis." I said.

I entered my tent and started packing my things. Once I packed all my things, I packed the tent too. I put my backpack next to me and sat down with the girls. "Alright, now that Percy is here, I can tell you guys my dream." Zoe said. "Okay. Artemis is on Mount Othyrus holding the sky." Zoe said as quickly as possible. "She's holding the sky?!" I asked shocked. "Yes. I don't know where she is, that's the problem though." She said. "We need to visit Nereus." I said. I stood up and grabbed my backpack. "Let's go now." I said. They all stood up, and grabbed their backpacks. "How does your backpack not weigh anything?" Annabeth asked. "It's enchanted. I can put anything in it and it won't weigh anything." I said.

We were walking and we came across a junkyard. I felt a tug in my stomach. "My gut says that our next challenge is here." I said. "What about you guys?"

"Same." Thalia said. "Come on, let's just go through here." Zoe said. Phoebe shrugged and Annabeth had her thinking face on. As we entered, we saw many things that were made out of gold. "Who would throw a crown in a junk yard?" I asked. I looked at the crown, and was about to grab it when Zoe stopped me. "No! This is the junk yard of the Gods, don't touch anything." She said. I kept on looking everywhere, and there were about a million of Hephaestus's inventions.

"I have a bad felling about this." I said. We were crossing, following our instincts, until we were about half a mile to get out of the junk yard. The only problem was that there was a huge mountain bigger than any other mountain of junk in this junk yard. Right in front of us were some weird things... "Toes. They're toes." Phoebe said. "We'll go around it." Annabeth said. "It's much quicker to climb on top of it." I suggested.

_Ping._

We drew our weapons immediatley. We looked and we saw that Phoebe had thrown a scrap of metal at the large feet. "Sorry. I don't like the toes." We went around it and we found the road. "Thank Gods." Zoe said. "I tho-" She was interrupted by a very loud noise of metal. We looked behind us., the mountain was rising. It was a huge bronze giant in full Greek armor. He was impossibly tall-_skyscraper_ tall.

"Talos!" Zoe all but yelled. "It's a prototype though. The original one was a lot taller." Zoe gasped. It took one step, and the ground shook. "Run!" Phoebe yelled. We split up, and the Hunters took out their bows. They started shooting at it, but that didn't even scratch it. Annabeth took out her dagger and put on her invisibility cap, and sneaked behind Talos. She stabbed him in the knee, causing him fall on one knee. Thalia had her spear and shield, Aegis, and the spear cackled with electricity. She stabbed Talos, but it didn't do anything. It gave him more power. He turned to Phoebe and smacked her, and she went flying and slammed into a mountain in the junk yard.

"Phoebe!" Zoe yelled. Anger boiled up inside of me. I could sense that she was dead already. I should've flew over and let the giant hit me, not her. I blinked and my eyes changed to electric blue. I started to cackle with electricity. You could literally see it in my hair. I stuck my hand out at the giant, and he started shaking uncontrollaby. I flicked my wrist, and Talos stumbled backward, and he fell. "I killed Talos." I said. I looked at the girls, and the were shaking in fear. My eyes softened, I blinked once and my eyes changed back to sea green.

"How?" Was all Thalia managed to say. "I don't know. I guess I took all the energy away from him preventing him to work." I said simply. "But now we need to see Phoebe." I said. I ran over to the mountain of junk and touched Phoebe. She was dead. Zoe pushed past me a stared at Phoebe. "No." She kept on repeating. She hugged her and even slapped her to try to wake her up.

She looked at me. "I'm sorry." I said. Her eyes watered and she started crying. I have to admit my eyes watered too, but I didn't cry I just kept my eyes shut. I crouched where Phoebe was and touched her shoulder "Εγώ, Percy Jackson , ο πρίγκιπας του Κάτω Κόσμου , στείλτε Φοίβη Slatton να Elysium." I said. "You sent her to Elysuim." Zoe said. I nodded. She hugged me, I was surprised at fist but I hugged her back after. "Thank you." She said. "Your welcome." I replied. She pulled away and hugged Phoebe again.

"We should get going." Zoe suggested. I nodded and looked at the other girls. They both nodded. "Let's go." I confirmed. We hurried up and got out of the junk yard.

* * *

We found a car rental a couple miles away. "Hello, could you give us the display of cars you have to rent?" I asked, I put a lot of charmspeak, so he nodded almost immediatley. I looked at the cars until I found a Dodge Ram 1500. "Hey could we rent a a Dodge Ram 1500?" I asked with charmspeak. "Sure, but show me your drivers license please." I snapped my fingers. "Oh right, you already showed it to me... and now the payment please?" I snapped my fingers again. "Right you already paid. Here are the keys, sir."

"Thanks." I said, I took the keys and set off. "What was with all the snapping fingers?" Annabeth asked. "The Mist. You guys haven't learned to control it yet?" I asked. "No."

"And they say that they teach you. Look, I'll teach you guys how to use it. And I also used charmspeak." I said. "Can you teach us about charmspeak?" Thalia asked. "Sorry, Aphrodite's gotta bless you first."

I got in the car and gave Zoe the keys. "You drive." I said. She took the keys and sat in the drivers seat. "Shotgun!" Thalia shouted. She climbed in shotgun. I opened the door for Annabeth to get in then climbed in after. "Well, we need to go to San Fransisco girls." I said. "But where exactly are we?" Zoe asked. "Uhh... is there like a GPS or a map?" I asked. Thalia searched the glove compartment. "We're in the outskirts of Cloudcroft." She said. "Well, thats about a day away." Annabeth said.

"I uh, could make some arrangments." I said. "What type of arrangments?" Zoe said. We hadn't started the car yet, so all the girls were looking at me. "Umm... Fred could help." I said. "Or we can take a plane." I suggested again. "I'd rather take a plane than go in Apollo's car again." Thalia murmered. "Alright then. How about if we drive to Albuquerque and get a plane to San Fransisco." I suggested. They all nodded. "Albuquerque is about 2 or 3 hours away from here, so we better get going. The Solstice is the 22nd, and today is the 20th. We have two days to rescue Artemis." I said.

"Let's get going." Zoe said. She started the engine and we left.

I tried my best to go to sleep during the trip, I think Annabeth did too. About fifteen minutes of trying to sleep I just kept my eyes shut. Then, I felt someone put their head on my chest and wrap their arms around me. I looked down and saw that it was Annabeth, so I just smirked and fell asleep later.

"Wake up lovebirds." Thalia said. My eyes fluttered open and Annabeth's did too. My arms were wrapped around her and her arsm were wrapped around mine. Her head was still laying on my chest, but it took me a while to process this. I unwrapped my arms around her at the same time she did, and we blushed. We looked outside and saw that we were at the airport.

I charmspeaked the employes and they gave us a passport for the flights. We hurried up to pass security and got on the plane. Annabeth was next to me, while Zoe and Thalia were behind us. "Sorry about falling asleep on your chest." Annabeth said blushing. I smiled. "Don't worry about it. It was comfy." I admitted. I blushed at my confession. I didn't try to sleep this time, and instead I listened to music on my iPhone.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! AGAIN! **


End file.
